Unintentional injuries are the leading cause of death among U.S. children, and most childhood injury morbidity and mortality occurs in the home or automobile. The purposes of this study are to determine 1) the baseline rates of home and car safety behaviors by parents, and 2) the impact of tailored versus non-tailored child safety educational materials on parent cognitions, intentions, and behaviors regarding home and care safety. Parents attending a pediatric clinic for well- child visits will complete a computerized baseline assessment survey regarding injury prevention practices and relevant psychosocial variables. They will then receive either a standardized educational handout or a tailored educational handout. The tailored health messages will be customized to the parents specific risks based on the responses to the baseline assessment. A follow-up questionnaire will be conducted 3-4 weeks following the clinic visit to determine cognitive and behavioral responses to the interventions. This study builds on previous research demonstrating the superiority of tailored communications for motivating behavior change in other areas of health behavior. It will inform the development of future preventive intervention regarding pediatric injury prevention and health promotion practices within the primary care setting. - childhood injury prevention, pediatric-office based intervention, parenting strategies - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only